


The Best Seat In The House

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Lost And Found [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len & Sara, "The Princess Bride" and a cushy movie theater. A oneshot from the "Lost and Found" universe, where "Destiny" never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Seat In The House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jael for the beta.
> 
> The theater here is based on the Dream Theater in Monterey, California, which I visited a time or two with an old boyfriend back in the 80s. (No, we weren't as naughty as Len & Sara.) Sadly, the Dream was demolished in 2000.

“I don’t remember popcorn smelling this good!” Sara said as they walked into the movie theater lobby. Her mouth watered as she took a deep breath. 

Len grinned at her. “That’s because you’re barely old enough to remember when movie theaters made popcorn the good old-fashioned bad-for-you way,” he said. “Before some do-gooder scientists had to go ruin it all and make the theaters change everything to be healthier.”

She nudged him with her elbow. “They were just trying to help everyone live longer. 

He rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of living longer if you can’t enjoy it?”

They were in Central City in late September 1987. Rip was giving the team a short break between missions. Summer had given way to fall, but this Friday afternoon was still warm enough for Sara to choose a floaty turquoise sundress that left her shoulders bare save for its spaghetti straps. It was also warm enough to convince Len, for once, to sling his leather jacket over his shoulder instead of wearing it, though he still insisted on long sleeves.

Sara let out a delighted “ohh” as they walked into the theater with a bucket of fresh (and heavenly-smelling) popcorn and a few boxes of sweets in hand. Rows of plush-looking red seats stood before a red velvet curtain framed by a gold-leaf border. Couples danced to the music of a three-piece band in a Jazz Age-style mural painted above the curtain. The theater was dimly lit by a huge stained glass fixture set into the ceiling and wall sconces held up by golden Art Deco figures.

Sara flashed a smile at him and started toward the middle of the theater, stopping when Len caught her by the arm. “This way,” he said, nodding at the back row seats just to their right.

As her eyes adjusted to the low lights, Sara smiled. This back row had to have been the scene of many a tryst; it was made up of luxuriously padded double seats, just right for lovers.

Or perhaps just right for young crooks on the run, she reflected as she settled next to Len on one of those velvety seats. “So is this where you used to hide out after jobs?”

“Here, and other places. Had to mix it up so the cops couldn’t figure it out. Out of all the theaters in town, though, this place was my favorite. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

He draped an arm around her shoulders, and then surprised her by pushing the seat back.

_Oohhhhh._ Reclining love seats.

And the theater was nearly empty for this early matinee.

Good thing they’d both seen _The Princess Bride_ before. They probably wouldn’t actually see too much of it this time.

She realized he was looking at her, expecting an answer. “Makes the Star City Metroplex look like a shipping crate,” she agreed.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Glad to be able to share it with someone who can appreciate it.”

“You didn’t bring your other girls here?” she asked teasingly.

He snickered. “Lisa doesn’t count, obviously. Mick came here a couple of times, but he usually fell asleep back in that corner seat. Besides, he has no appreciation for art.” When she raised an eyebrow at him, he said, “Mick once torched a painting worth $25 million.”

Now both eyebrows went up. “And you let him get away with it?”

“I was… kind of focused on the Flash at the time,” he answered. “Besides, it was modern ‘art’…” he held up his hands to make air quotes, “… and it was overpriced crap.”

It was Sara’s turn to snicker. “You’re not much into modernism, hmm?”

He shook his head. “Nooo. I like art that looks like something I can recognize.” He smirked at her. “I still want to steal the _Mona Lisa_ off da Vinci’s easel.”

She gave him a mock glare. The smirk turned into a grin, and he wheedled, “Just a sketch? Perhaps some Michelangelo drawings too?”

“Never thought you appreciated art beyond its street value.”

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “I have to confess I have a weakness for beautiful things. Renaissance paintings, Art Deco… you.”

He squeezed her shoulders and kissed her hair, then reached for some popcorn. His expression became thoughtful as he chewed and swallowed. Then he said, “You know, though… I probably could’ve made a fortune selling Lisa’s finger paintings to some modern art collector with more money than sense.”

She laughed and gave him a light smack on the chest. “Don’t you even think about selling the one I swiped from your house at Christmas!"

With a laugh of his own, he caught her hand and kissed it. “Never. That’s one of the best Christmas presents I ever got.” He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “But earning that coal in our stockings was even better.”

She chuckled, then moaned as his lips moved to the pulse point on her neck. “You’re going to make me drop the popcorn,” she breathed.

“Hmmmm…” He picked the bucket off her lap and moved it away, while trailing kisses along her jaw to her mouth.

He had just reached her lips when a _“tsk”_ made him pause.

An elderly woman shook her head at them before taking a seat down toward the front of the theater. The elderly man she was with shrugged at them before sitting down next to her.

Sara giggled. “Old biddy,” she whispered to him.

He smiled broadly. “Actually, she’s not all that bad. Neither’s her husband.”

Sara drew back in surprise. “You _know_ them?”

He shushed her and leaned closer. “I did, back when I was a teenager. Which, technically, is right now. They kind of… took pity on me and Lisa. They would buy us popcorn and candy whenever they saw us here.” He smiled wryly. “I was never much for pity except where Lisa was concerned.”

“They’re not going to recognize you, are they?”

He laughed. “The me they know is a short, underfed scarecrow with a mop of black curls and a kindergartner glued to his hip. Nah, they won’t recognize me.” He reached for the popcorn bucket and put it on his lap. "But we probably ought to keep things cool and behave ourselves for now. Wouldn’t want to give the lady a heart attack before the movie starts.”

He took another handful of popcorn while gazing at the mural. Sara shifted to lay on her side, studying him. After a moment, he glanced over at her. “What?”

She reached up to touch his closely shorn hair. “Curls, huh?”

“Like a mop. Don’t get any ideas.” He stretched his arm out along the seat back again, and she leaned against him. His hand began absently stroking her bare arm and shoulder.

Or maybe not so absently, she thought as he shifted a little and that hand brushed against her breast once, twice… then settled on it with a little teasing pressure as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

“Thought we were behaving ourselves?” she whispered.

“Crook, remember? Behaving isn’t exactly in my skill set.” His fingers traced a light circle on her breast as the theater lights dimmed.

“Unless it’s behaving badly.”

“Guilty,” he admitted, slipping his hand into the bodice of her dress. She squealed at the contact, and the woman in front turned around and shushed them.

Len chuckled into her ear. “If we’re going to get away with this, we’re going to have to be very, very quiet. Think you can manage that, Sara?” As if trying to trip her up, his fingers circled her nipple, making her gasp.

“Mmmm… I can if you can.” Both of them tended to be… well, vocal… enough that Laurel had given them more than a few _looks,_ and Jax could hardly look at either of them some mornings.

“Challenge accepted,” Len whispered before grazing her ear with his teeth. His warm breath sent pleasant shivers through her as the movie started.

By the time Buttercup got the news Westley’s ship was lost, Len had pulled Sara into his lap, keeping her facing the screen, and was kissing her bare shoulders and the column of her neck.

“No hickeys,” Sara warned him, _sotto voce_. He just smirked against her skin.

When Inigo fought the man in black, Sara turned around to straddle Len and start pressing kisses to his face and neck… pointedly avoiding his mouth, all the while running her hands under his shirt, lingering on his sensitive spots. Finally he gave a low rumble that only she could hear, took her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, his tongue sliding against hers.

As Westley battled the Rodent Of Unusual Size in the fire swamp, Sara was stretched out beside Len again, his hand under her skirt, stroking the smooth skin of her thighs and running upward to her skimpy silk panties.

“Someone was planning to get lucky,” he murmured into her ear before slipping his hand between her legs.

Westley was waking up in the Pit of Despair when Sara shifted on the loveseat again, minus the panties now, panting from what Len had just done to her (and from the effort _not_ to cry out at the height of it) and eager to return the favor. She trailed a languid hand over his fly, laying soft kisses on his jaw to that spot just under his ear…

And froze when a light shone in their eyes.

The light shifted back to show them a young usher, probably college-age, who merely grinned at them and put a finger to his lips before moving down the aisle.

Sara looked at Len, who just chuckled and kissed her cheek. “He won’t kick us out. But let’s cool it for a little bit.” He caught her wandering hand and kissed her again before whispering, “Behave.”

The usher had finished his circuit of the theater, and Inigo and Fezzik had just arrived at Miracle Max’s when Sara decided it was time to behave badly again. This time she wasn’t coy about it, undoing Len’s pants and slipping her hand into his shorts to find him quite ready for some bad behavior himself. With another of those low rumbles, he pulled her onto his lap again, facing him. Together they arranged her skirt to keep things covered. Then he pushed his pants and shorts down and thrust up into her, pulling her mouth down to his for a searing kiss.

They moved together quickly, Len’s hands splayed across her back, Sara’s arms around his neck as they swallowed each other’s moans. His grip on her tightened as he tore his mouth away from hers for air and came with a shuddering groan.

There was a loud shushing noise from somewhere in the front of the theater.

They stifled their laughter with kisses. Sara stayed on Len’s lap long enough for him to do up his pants again. Then she moved to his side once more and pulled her panties back on.

He put his arm around her shoulders again and they turned their attention back to the movie, just in time to see Inigo finally take on the six-fingered man. They stayed cuddled together like that through most of the rest of the movie.

_“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”_

At that line, Len reached over to turn her face to his. “Now that sounds like a challenge,” he said softly.

She grinned at him. “You didn’t do so well with the last one.”

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Well, if at first you don’t succeed…”

He leaned in and captured her lips. He kept the kiss soft and sweet, only increasing the pressure slightly as he moved his mouth against hers, gently caressing her face with one hand, the other sliding into her hair.

There was nothing of lust in this kiss. Just love, and such tenderness that she felt herself melting into him. She sighed happily when they parted. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” he replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

A _harrumph_ from the aisle startled her. The elderly couple was leaving the theater, and the woman gave them an exasperated look while marching out in front of her husband. He hung back a little, shrugged and winked before following his wife out.

Sara and Len looked at each other and started laughing, not trying to be quiet any more. “Think that’ll be us someday?” Sara asked him.

“I don’t think you’ll ever be like her. But my hair might look like his next week, the way Rip is planning our missions!” Len said, rising and pulling her to her feet. He drew her close for one more kiss. “Thanks for sharing this with me. But next time we want to see a movie on the big screen?” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Let’s go to a drive-in.”


End file.
